OneShots Galore!
by Silver-arctos-star
Summary: Just a little place where I will post HieiKurama oneshots. I might sometimes add Yusuke as well! Just to spice things up.
1. Anniversary

Disclaimer: I do not own. Yuyuhakusho, or any of the characters. You all know who it belongs to. I just own the story line. Even that I can't entirely claim, since it's using another person's characters.

And yes. I will soon have the other two stories updated. I just wanted to put this up for people to see. I made it about two months ago and hadn't even remembered it was in my file. I know you all hear this alot (cause I know I do) but I can't help my stupidity:) I just thought I should at least put something up for you all. My few readers! You all make me proud!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"So?" The voice was filled with a calm, smooth tone. Only causing the shivering prisoner to shake even more. At this point the captive knew that this deadly calm aura, that had taken over the figure, was only the beginning of more pain. Red eyes gleamed with amusement, as the red hair'd man shook even more. Not even able to keep eye contact with out feeling tears threatening to spill. 

A smirk crossed over the smaller of the twos face. His black hair started to shift from the small sobs of laughter that had started. It was hard for the fire demon not to laugh. Here before him, chained to the wall, was the infamous thief Youko Kurama! Or what was left of him after being shot by a hunter.

Emerald eyes tried to clench tighter at the sounds of the torturer's deep chuckles. Red hair attempted to hide the skinny, abused face. It wasn't to hard since there was only two candles lit down in the dungeon.

"I just want a quick death, please!" Finally Kurama lifted his head. No longer being able to bear looking at the ground; for it was covered with his blood, his tears, and liquids from the man watching him.

"I can appreciate that," the fire demon then chuckled, before pulling forth a sword from his waist. A glimmer of hope flashed through the round green eyes. Red eyes instantly darken at the look. If there was on thing Hiei, heir to Mukuro, didn't like. It was hope.

With a quick flick of his wrist and a stretching out of his arm; Hiei's sword sliced across the prisoner's throat. Barely hitting the man's jugular. Blood and a pained cry instantly came forth. Kurama tried hard to give one final word of his inner loathing to the man, but only was able to spit blood up.

A grin now took the place of the older smirk that had rested on Hiei's face. He was enjoying the show before him. As the former thief was barely sitting, bleeding to death. . . and slowly.

"I'm sorry. I think I mis-heard you. Oh well. I think you will _survive_," The un-injured demon didn't even attempt to hold back a dark laugh, as he quickly turned to leave the pitiful demon on against the wall to slowly die. Garnet colored blood soon was drenching ruby colored hair, as the half fox spirit started to fall down the wall.

After being sliced Kurama had ended up leaned back against the wall. But now. Now he layed on the ground; still shivering and starting to convulse from the trama and the small hope that all this would soon be over.

With one last gurgled breath the green eye'd man quickly, with his blood, wrote down a few words to his captor.

Days later a low-class guard would come across the decaying body and see the words written by the dead man.

"I love you, Hiei," the guard would murmur out loud. Not trully understanding the words' meaning.

* * *

With a few labored breaths, a red hair'd half demon finally was able to calm himself. That was the second time he had, had that nightmare. It was already getting a little old. 

But, as he couldn't say, it was not the first nightmare similar to that. For months now the half fox spirit was haunted with nightmares of the little fire demon: raping, beating, locking up, more beating, and killing him. What the nightmares meant? The fox had no idea. He could only think of what had happen the day before the nightmares had begun.

It was no extra ordinary day. It was not even a normal day. It was one of those days were one thing happened and nothing else of that day mattered. It had been the anniversary of the two demons getting together. Two years ago under the help of all their friends, Hiei and Kurama had finally confessed their feelings. Then a full year ago that they had finally tied the knot. Well by demon standards anyway.

But that day had been completely.. boring... dare say. It was spent with Hiei being taken away by Yusuke and Kuwabara, so that Kurama could secretly get their bedroom and dinner ready, and Kurama had spent it doing nothing but cleaning and cooking.

A rather ordinary day for Kurama. Until later that afternoon Hiei finally arrived back at the house. The fire demon had come stomping into the house and had not said a word to his mate. After making sure the front door was closed the angered demon had moved to go to their bedroom. Not even giving Kurama a glance; who stood in the kitchen doorframe holding the fire demon's favorite desert. Wondering what had happen, the fox demon had quickly gone up to check on the black hair'd one.

"Kurama. Where is my sword?" Hiei had impatiently asked; while giving his mate a death glare. Slightly upset from the the cold tone, Kurama went to the closet and poked his head in. The sword was gone.

"I'm not sure. I must of placed it around here somewhere," the red headed demon had answered cheerfully. Trying hard not to be angered by Hiei's attitude.

"Well find it!" Was the yelled reply back. This had been the final straw for Kurama.

Both then decked out in an all verbal arguement about what was going on. Hiei's excuse was that he needed his sword and Kurama had fought back that Hiei had been mad about something before the sword. It had ended with Hiei stomping back down stairs and coming back with his sword. Then without another word to Kurama, had then opened the window and left.

Tears threaten to spill as Kurama rolled over onto his side and stared at the opposite wall. A wall he had not seen for a while, until the first night Hiei had not returned. Since then the wall had become the fox's companion. But what really bothered the red head was what Hiei's mood and leaving have to do with these odd nightmares.

It was not like Kurama was the one who left. Or the one who did not return. Or had been upset enough to call his mate a continuous mixture of a 'Slutty half demon, who was a complete disgrace to demons everywhere.'

The emerald eyes no longer was able to hold the stinging tears and forced them down the fox's cheeks. 'At least I still have this wall for company,' Kurama attempted to joke with himself.

* * *

"Kurama it is not healthy for you to not eat," Yusuke chided the older man, before laying down a bowl of noodles. The black haired half human then sat down next to his friend. It had been something when Kurama had shown up at his house at five-thirty in the morning. It was terrible for poor Yusuke who didn't wake up until eight o'clock before going to work. Keiko, of course, had been up taking care of the baby and had let Kurama in when he knocked. 

Now Keiko and Yusuke's little boy was being strapped into the van, as the brown haired mother loaded up the vehicle for the trip to her parents. Kurama and Yusuke sat in the medium sized kitchen and watched the sun starting to rise.

After a bit of watching Kurama finally looked down to his food and then turned sad eyes to his second real friend -- since becoming a human.

"Yusuke. What happen to Hiei when you took him out?" Yusuke couldn't help but flinch at the deep pain it seemed to bring Kurama to even think about Hiei. But the 'detective' wasn't quite sure if he could handle telling Kurama. It was those round green eyes that seemed to, at the sound of the silence, instantly fill with tears. Yusuke slumped his shoulders and turned away from the fox spirit.

"Well, it was from the news that a little demon sent to me," the half human started.

* * *

"Hiei why is it that we all have nicknames? I mean. You call Kurama: fox. Me: Detective and Kuwabara: Oaf," The oranged haired human instantly puffed his chest at the nickname. It still offended him that he had adopted that nickname, even when now Hiei merely looked at Kuwabara as 'the person married to his sister.' Yes. Hiei stopped calling Kuwabara 'oaf' once he had put two and two together and got the answer to who Yukina's brother was. But that didn't stop the little demon from continuing to use the nickname. 

"Because. I didn't know your name when I first met you. I had liked the sounds of 'oaf' better," at this Kuwabara huffed and turned away from the diner table, "and Kurama is a fox and it was easier to call him that to cover for his personality as well as his spirit." Yusuke gave the demon a confused look, but shook his head. He no longer wished to persue this conversation. Inside, Hiei instantly smiled. . .he had won this round.

"Lord Yusuke?" A timid voice had asked from the wall of the diner. Hiei, Yusuke, and Kuwabara were seated in a booth right next to the dirty diner wall. It had been the cleanest looking spot in the resturant and in the corner where others could not hear their conversations. And now, there in the dirty wall, a small gargoyle face was poking out of the wall.

"Yes my wall-y friend?" Yusuke questioned in return, before giving a smirk to Hiei. Which was received and answered with a small muttering of 'Worse nickname I've ever heard' from both Hiei and Kuwabara. The black haired lord frowned, but then turned back to the wall.

"I am to inform you that Lord Mukuro is dead and the suspect for her death is none other then the legendary Youko Kurama," blank stares were given to the little demon. Causing a small sweatdrop to twickle down the wall.

"You can go now," Hiei was the first to reply, before standing and leaving. The fire demon had not even looked back, as the two humans had called and yelled for him to return.

* * *

"He muttered something about killing you. But I think he ended up chickening out of doing that," Yusuke knew if he looked he would see the once-composed Shuuichi Minamino sitting with his arms folded on the table and crying into the sleeves of his shirt. He had almost paused in his story when he had first heard the gentle sobs and had come even closer when salty-water-smell had finally caused his nose to itch. 

"Yusuke how could he really think I would do that?!" Kurama asked, raising his voice in hopes of knocking away the bitter anger that was starting to replace his saddest. The fox was always positive that Hiei knew him better then anyway else. But, then again, the fire demon always found ways to prove him wrong.

"I'm not sure Kurama. Has he ever been mad and mentioned her dieing and him taking over?" Yusuke had a thought and he planned on seeing if it might help the situation. Maybe the pesky demon had thought that by saying this the fox might have taken him seriously.

"No. He usually talked about Yomi dieing, if he was ever mad at Mukuro," Kurama muttered in a defeated voice. Slowly starting to lay his head onto his arms again. Black hair shook, as Yusuke shook his head at the poor sight of Kurama. It wasn't often that Kurama got like this. To be honest, now that the half human thought about it, he hadn't been anywhere near this bad when his mother was ill. 'That was back when we first met though," Yusuke thought dejectedly.

What was anyone to do now? No body knew how to help the fox or how to convince Hiei that there was no way it had been Kurama. But, we can always count on alarm clocks. . . right?

* * *

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

Tired emerald eyes looked up to the clock. 'What is that noise?' Kurama couldn't help but let himself wonder. Even though it was obviously the alarm clock before him.

**Beep. Beep. Beep.**

"Fox if you do not turn that blasted thing off, then I will be forced to use my sword!" Hiei's voice screeched from beside the tired red head.

As quickly as possible, Kurama hit the off button and rounded on Hiei. All tiredness forgotten, as he saw his beloved one sitting right next to him. And after so many months of being gone.

"You returned!" The fox yelled before launching himself into the fire demon's arms. Not even bothering to wait for any form of reply from the demon. He just snuggled his head against the small demon's chest and purred out apologies about meaningless things that they had fought about before Mukuro's 'death'.

"What are you talking about? No. Before you answer that," Hiei raised his hand and placed it over Kurama's mouth. To help stop him from speaking. Then with little movement, reached over Kurama and grabbed something from behind the alarm clock. When the red head turned and saw the perfectly wrapped gift; he couldn't help himself from giving a confused look to the fire demon.

"Happy Anniversary!" Hiei even smiled, as he pulled one of Kurama's arms out from around him and helped the gift into Kurama's hand.

"But. . . that was months ago. . . ," Kurama looked at the little gift. Not understanding why Hiei had just suddenly remembered it months later. And for that had felt the need to show up. Even though Kurama was being blamed for Mukuro's 'death'.

"What are you talking about? It is today! I have planned this for sometime," the fire demon gave Kurama a rather upset look. As if saying 'I can't believe you, of all people, were the one to forget.'

"No. It was back when Mukuro died," Kurama tried to reason with him. Completely confused on what had caused this sudden break in memory from Hiei.

"Mukuro is not dead. I promise. Here. She sent this," again Hiei leaded forward and then drew back to hand Kurama a small square piece of paper. "Give it a go."

Hoping that it would explain things green eyes looked down to the paper and read:

_**Dear Kurama,**_

_Sorry about the food I fed you yesterday. I didn't think it would make you that sick. I hope you wake up from the little coma in time to receive this!_

_So..._

_Happy Anniversary to you and Hiei!_

_**Mukuro**_

_p.s. Please don't keep him to long. I need to go over a few plans with him._

"Food. . . sick. . . coma!" The parchment fell to the floor, completely forgotten from the person who had last held it. But that didn't matter. What mattered was that Kurama remembered now!

* * *

"I didn't know that the cook was this terrible at cooking!" Mukuro yelled at Hiei. Having just been on the receiving end of a rant of his. It didn't look good. The red headed fox was currently curled up around a trash can and was trying hard to heave up the tainted food he had been fed. 

"Well why didn't you do some research?! Were you waiting for me to do it or something?" Hiei nearly fainted when Mukuro gently nodded her head to the last part of his questioning. The woman was sometimes hopeless. Hiei had no clue what she did when he was in Human World with Kurama.

"Hey. I. Would. Like. To. Go. Home," Kurama barely gasped out before forced to bend over the disgusting can again. Just in time for another wave of... well... chunks.

"Good idea. Maybe there your mother can help me get you better. Since some people around here don't know what they are doing," the fire demon barely contained himself from yelling and completely glaring at the cook that now stood in the doorway. With a little help Kurama was able to get to his feet, but had to place a hand over his mouth to keep things in for the time being.

"Sorry again. What a great way for me to show 'Happy Anniversary' to you both," Mukuro chuckled when she was glared at by Hiei, but given a gentle wave from Kurama. In no time Hiei had Kurama swung over his shoulder and was out the window. Not, of course, before the shouldering caused Kurama to release his mouth and cause some more of the food to land on Hiei's back and on the floor.

With a glare the now angered demon turned to the cook in the doorway.

"Clean this up and then leave. If I see you again. . . you are dead!"

* * *

"Oh goodness. Not only was I sick to my stomach. . .but I guess the food caused bad dreams as well," the fox commented after remembering the lovely smell of the food and then the not so lovely smell of the trash can before he left it. He felt rather bad that he had gotten sick and, he was sure, had embarrassed Mukuro. 

"Is that what you are talking about? What was in your dream? Something involving me getting mad over Mukuro. . . I don't know. . . dieing. . . and then just walking out on you and not returning?" Hiei asked. Meaning for it to be humorous, but stopped his half smile when upset green eyes turned to him.

"That was it wasn't it?" the fire demon was slighty disturbed at the thought that Kurama would fall for such a dream so easily.

"It did seem real," was all Kurama was able to return back. Before the pressure of the gift finally brought him to it. With careful ease the fox had the ribbons and the wrapping paper off the small box. It was a weird trait he had picked up from Shiori when he was younger. But, nevertheless, he the folded up the wrapping paper and rolled up the ribbons.

"Would you open the damn box?! Jeeze...," Hiei flushed when the fox merely gave him a beautiful smile and whispering, 'I can wait on you, so I think I could wait longer to open the box.'

"You are a mental fox. You know that?" Hiei asked as the box was finally opened and the rest of the day pasted by with a superb smile from Kurama.

* * *

THE END! I'm terrible. But maybe someday I will give a sequel to this and let you know what was in the box! _Maybe..._

That is the end to the little story. I'm going to make this a little place where I'll post one shots that come to mind. I won't be updating this as much as my other stories. But, I will whenever I'm in _need_ of putting something up for you all to read!

I hope you have enjoyed the story! Reviewing would be nice. But I won't force you too.

But I would really like for some reviewing on my other stories... not the other one shots... but the other series stories! -I wouldn't read the other one-shots just yet. I have to go back and edit out the Japanese words that I put in when I was going through my japanesenglish stage of writing. . . I promise I will fix those. . .hopely-

And once again. . . thanks for reading and I really do hope you enjoyed!

_**-Ssa**_


	2. It and Home

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or anything related to it. You all know this. If I did. Well... I don't think I would be on here. I'd be somewhere enjoying my money :)

I hope you all like this story. It took me a while to figure out how to make it a little longer. My plans had been to just make it a few paragraphs. But then I knew I wasn't ever going to be happy with it unless I added more to it then Yusuke being sad about 'it'. So, I hitched Kurama and Yusuke together!

Thanks for reading!

* * *

"W...w...WHY?" Yusuke cried, before pushing his face firmly into the pillow. He was laying on his bed in his apartment and was currently getting some awful news. . . again. Unfortunately, the news was being delivered by the ever friendly red head. Green eyes closed and the red hair bounced about, as Kurama shook his head at Yusuke's antics. 

"It will come back. I promise," Kurama murmured to the other. The boy merely ignored him and started to weep into the pillow. Green eyes glanced back to the rest of the group for support. Everyone just shook their heads and headed for the living room. They all knew Yusuke would be okay in a few minutes. But that didn't stop the fox from wanting to help.

Slowly and carefully the red head walked towards the edge of the younger boy's bed. Not knowing how he might react if he knew that Kurama was coming this close while there were others around. 'So far. So good,' the fox's thoughts even seemed to be hushed and whispered, as he continued to get closer.

"You can sit if you want," Yusuke sobbed from his pillow. It was a brief pause, but one that helped the black haired boy regain his breath. However, to only start crying again. Now knowing that he was welcomed Kurama sat next to the teen and patted his head. Trying to give a little bit of comfort.

"Remember that time, just before I went to fight Genbu, when you asked how a beast could be a saint? And how Kuwabara thought my rose whip was to 'girly'?" Kurama asked. Watery brown eyes glanced up and gave the fox a skeptical look. Where was the crazy red head going with this? But after a few seconds of thinking about that moment; the boy couldn't stop himself from laughing and nodding his head.

"Yes. Good times wasn't it?" The fox asked another question. This time instantly met with a nod, even when brown eyes looked confused.

"Remember when you first got Puu and everyone kept picking on you? And Hiei asked 'what is that ridiculous appendage growing out of your head?'" By the time the red head had finished asking; both were gasping for air through streams of laughter. Kurama had not been able to hold himself up and had ended up over top of Yusuke. While Yusuke had ended up on his back and trying to smack the fox for causing him to laugh.

"Then right after that we started to pick on Hiei about helping Yukina find her 'lost' brother?" This time it was Yusuke asking and Kurama struggling to nod his head through the pain of laughter. Again both we doubled over laughing and holding their sides. By then the corner part of the bed looked like a wet dog had come and rolled around a few times.

"So now tell me. What had 'it'," Kurama merely contained himself from laughing at the fact that Yusuke would only address his problem as 'it', "done to cause those happy memories?" Yusuke stopped his small chuckles and faced the fox with seriousness like never before. The black haired boy now saw where the red head on been trying to lead him.

"Well Mr.Smarty-Pants. Tell me what your plants have ever . . .," Yusuke trailed off, as he thought of all the things the fox's plants had done. He was going to retort on why Kurama asked that; when the red head became depressed when his plants died. Even when they had done nothing. But that was a lie. 'Hell. Those plants have saved my life!" Yusuke shivered at some of the dangers he had once almost been in.

"Not the point. My plants are also alive. 'It' was never alive," Kurama tilted his head in one direction and, out of instinct, Yusuke tilted his in the other. Since they had come together a year ago; Yusuke had learned that his red head liked doing. . ._ odd_ stuff. Including stuff that was cute and some stuff that was dangerous. 'Just what I like in my partner,' the brown eye'd boy had told himself, for he had always known it was true.

True. Some believe a years time was no time to decide who you were going to be with all your life. But the moment when Yusuke had helped Kurama nurse his wound, from jumping in front of Hiei, both had known and both had been prepared. Well. The youngest had to get use to the new changes of their relationship. But he quickly had the hang of it by the time the dark tournament had rolled around.

Little did either know. But things could change. That is for a later time of course.

"Yeah. I guess you're right," Yusuke sighed before snuggling himself into Kurama's arms. Maybe life would be okay without 'it'. . .

* * *

"I see. Close to five years later. And they finally re-open the place," Yusuke turned at the sound of his ex-lover's voice. He knew that he shouldn't be entirely startled. But couldn't help feeling like it had been forever since they had parted. 

It had been quite a few years ago. Right after the battle with Sensui. As the team was making their way home. Kurama had stopped and stood back to gaze at the view. To get another look at his home.

"Come on fox boy. Let's go home," Yusuke had murmured where the fox's human ear would have been; had Kurama been in his red head form.

"I'm looking at home. Yusuke. Won't it be great when we return to live here--at home?" Kurama's deeper voice caused shivers to run down Yusuke's spine. The tattooed half human went to comment on the effect of the deeper voice, but stopped. What had the fox meant when he said 'here at home'?

"What do you mean? Home is where my apartment is," Yusuke muttered, moving to stand in front of the still gazing fox demon.

"Yusuke. We are both demons now. This is where we belong. This is home," Kurama's golden eyes seemed to shimmer with fear, the instant Yusuke started to shake his head.

"No. Blood doesn't change where a person lives," and with that the newly awaken boy walked away. With the intention of never going into Kurama's arms again.

"It hurt you know," Yusuke said without thinking. He was meaning to tell the fox about how it had hurt to think that where he was raised. . . was not his real home.

"Losing 'it'?" Kurama asked. Either he was playing dumb or really hadn't gotten what Yusuke had meant.

"I mean it hurt when you talked about Demon World being home. But," Yusuke stopped to gather himself. He could feel his emotions on the edge of errupting. "It hurt more when I stayed in Demon World for a while. And realized how at home I felt. . . yet angery and sad. . . that I had lost the one I was meant to live there with."

Yusuke turned his head away, as Kurama moved to stand next to him.

"It hurt me to lose my lover and then to only receive a letter explaining how things couldn't work out," Kurama confessed. Knowing that it wasn't really going to help with the other half human's emotions; yet needing to get the information off his own chest.

"I guess we were both hurt then. Huh?" Yusuke smiled and turned to let the fox see it. It was one of the boy's rare smiles. The ones he usually only showed in battle when he was happiest. Except this one showed everything that the red head needed to know. That Yusuke was sad and that he was sorry for his mistakes.

"I know what you're thinking. But it will take a while for you and me to bend my broken heart," Green eyes then shifted to look at the sign to the building before them.

"Remember when you asked me something related to what 'it' had done good for me?" Yusuke asked. He knew Kurama would remember, since the fox hardly forgot. Something else that Yusuke had liked about Kurama. . . and in a way Keiko.

Keiko had remembered how strong their friendship had stayed; even when Yusuke had gone and started dating an almost complete stranger. But she remembered how Yusuke had promised her that he would always take care of her whenever she needed it. When the half human had returned to Human World, with the intent of marrying Keiko, it was Keiko that reminded him of his first promise and that it didn't mean they had to get married. The young woman had known that marrying Yusuke would not make either of them happy and, for Yusuke, never compare to being with Kurama. She was the one that called off Yusuke's marriage plans and she was the one who had told him that the building had re-opened.

"Yes. I do remember," Kurama spoke softly. Afraid that whatever the black haired person before him was thinking. . . might not be good for him.

"Well. It always gave me something to help mend my thoughts. . . and eat all my money!" Yusuke chuckled at his own joke and Kurama couldn't help but laugh a little himself.

"Who would have known?" Kurama asked, but knew that it was something to just fill the silence that always came after a good little laugh.

"Come inside with me. And I'll let you see why I cried when my favorite arcade closed," with that said, the boy held out his hand and waited. For Yusuke, it seemed like forever before a gentle hand softly closed around his and he was given a nod. And one of the beautiful smiles that Kurama hadn't given out since. . . let's just say a long time.

Hand-n-hand both walked in the arcade knowing that they wouldn't stay long. For neither had brought much money to use and neither could hardly wait to return home.

* * *

Well? What do you think? Did you like it? Hate it? Please review and tell me your thoughts on the little story.

Thanks again for reading! I hope you all enjoyed!

-**_Ssa_**


	3. Hoodwinking a Party

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or anything related to it. You all know this. If I did. Well... I don't think I would be on here. I'd be somewhere enjoying my money :)

Big thanks to my reviewers:

**Ladysile**

**Happydemonhobo**

**Means alot** that you reviewed the stories! **Makes me happy**!

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

"What would be the point?" Small red eyes shifted to and fro. Trying to watch both brown eyes for any sign of emotion. It had been two years since the fire demon had last seen the half human. But even then he knew that Yusuke wasn't able to hide his emotions. Now, though of course, he could. 

"It would make everyone happy," Yusuke tried, but could see that Hiei wouldn't go for that. Though those red eyes hardly ever showed emotion; Yusuke could always tell when it had been won over by an idea.

"Jeeze, I forgot. You don't care about your loved ones being happy. I guess I'll just tell Yukina her favorite demon just couldn't make it," The half human turned away. He knew if he had looked at that face for more than a second . . . he would be forced to grin. For at the first mentioning of the fire demon's sister. . . Hiei was instantly won over on coming.

"Detective. I'll see you there," and with that; the little demon flitted off. Not saying anything else to let know _when_ he might show up. 'I just hope he comes on the right date,' Yusuke thought, before turning and heading for Genkai's temple. That was one thing that was good about Hiei. If he was ever in Human World he would be at Kurama's or the beach near the temple.

The black haired human walked slowly. He enjoyed thinking back on all the fun he always had while at this beach. And of course the day he returned from Demon World. Though Keiko and him had not worked out. It had not stopped them from being great friends.

Step by step. Yusuke inched closer and closer to the temple. As he walked, he went over his great plan of winning Hiei over. While he walked, he was followed by two almond shaped red eyes.

* * *

Music played softly. 

"Yusuke is there anyway we can turn it down?" Kurama yelled into Yusuke's ear. Trying hard not to be ignored or not heard at all.

So. The music wasn't really playing softly.

"Maybe. I think you are the only one though," Yusuke nodded his head towards the crowd that walked or danced about. All the people that the spirit detective team had ever faced and became friends with were here now partying away.

Green eyes narrowed at the other half human before Kurama moved to turn and leave the noisy dojo. Just as the fox was about to completely turn; Yusuke's right hand shot out and grabbed the closest shoulder.

"Wait. Have you seen Hiei?" Brown eyes widen when Kurama's mouth opened and he went to speak. But abruptly closed, while a hand motioned towards the drink table. Yusuke let go of the shoulder and turned his head to see. With his shoulder released, Kurama finished turning and left into another part of the temple.

There at the table was the fire demon. Holding a bottle of sake and inspecting the label. He looked it up, down, side ways, and backward before a smirk graced Hiei's lips. After quickly pulling the cork out, the demon had the bottle to his lips and was downing the whole bottle.

"Hey! Save that for others!" Yusuke yelled, as he moved his way through the crowd, towards Hiei. Glazed red eyes attempted to focus on the figure moving closer, but only ended up looking at the ceiling. Before Hiei could completely fall down, Yusuke had rushed forward and caught him.

"Easy there, drunkie. I can't believe 3/4 of a bottle could almost knock you out," The half human chuckled, as Hiei attempted to stand on his own. The attempt ending with Hiei closer to the ground and Yusuke leaning more over him.

"Just take me somewhere to lay down," the fire demon mouthed. Somehow knowing that Yusuke wouldn't really be able to hear or understand him if he spoke. Brown eyes instantly widened at the funny situation he was placed in. He had wanted to find a way to get Hiei into his arms. He just wasn't expecting it to be this way.

* * *

"So. . . now. . . you're 'oing to leave me 'ere?" Hiei asked. By the time the two had made it to a quiter room. . . Hiei's speech on fled the temple. Yusuke again tried hard not to laugh in the fire demon's face. Though it was funny, he didn't want to be on a bad foot with his crush. Whether or not he was drunk. 

"Well, I won't if you want me to stay," Yusuke offered and felt his heart jump; when Hiei quickly nodded his head. The half human first sat down on the edge of the bed, but was stopped by Hiei.

" Clos'r,"

Yusuke moved more up the bed.

" 'Ore,"

Again the boy moved up closer. Though he wasn't sure if Hiei had meant for him to come closer. Yusuke assumed that 'ore' was suppose to be 'more'.

" Come 'ere," Hiei finally hollered and patted the spot extremely close to him. A gulp was heard from Yusuke as the black haired boy moved up right to where the fire demon had motioned at. A blush crept across both faces; that were startlingly close due to the spot Hiei had picked.

"I'm here. What now?" the half human asked. Not knowing the seductive tone he had used while asking the question. Well. He didn't know until Hiei jumped and lip locked with him. Then he kinda got the hint. Not that it bothered him.

After a few minutes of breathless kisses and their shirts being tossed in random directions; Yusuke stopped the touching and kissing.

"Are you sure Hiei? If we do this. I'm not going to let it end as a one-nighter," brown eyes bore into red eyes. Both stayed like that for sometime, until Hiei finally spoke.

"No. I don't want a one-nighter either,"

And with that both jumped back into what they had paused at. Hiei not knowing he had let his facade slip and Yusuke not really noticing.

* * *

The after math was like looking at a war path crossing with the path of extreme partiers. And Genkai knew that she wasn't going to be the one to clean it up. 'If anything that idiot will,' She thought joylessly, as she strolled down the hallway. Skipping or jumping over people who had not made it to a room. 'He can clean the people up as well!' Genkai hadn't planned on leaving and coming back to this. She had thought, but should have known better, that Yusuke would have a much smaller party. 'Really should have known better,' the older lady chided herself. 

The first door to the right of the turn from the main hall. Yep. That was the one. The room had been Yusuke's first room in the temple and he always liked to stay in there. But that wasn't what surprised the old psychic when she opened the door.

"Hmm... Hmm...," she murmured and almost broke out laughing, when Yusuke and Hiei both jumped from the bed. Both instantly standing back to back and ready to battle.

"I would like my temple cleaned up. NOW!" And with that Genkai left. Yusuke slumped his shoulders and gave the old 'witch' the 'birdie'. Hiei merely chuckled before moving away to find his clothes.

"Hiei. Did you mean what you said last night?" Yusuke knew he couldn't handle it if Hiei said 'no'. And Hiei knew that he wouldn't be able to handle it if Yusuke had not meant what he had said.

"I was serious," both suddenly shouted out. Having noticed the look the other had given. After a few seconds of silence, and looking at the other's blush, the fire demon and the half human moved to pick up their clothes.

"That was great though. I didn't think while being drunk you could do some of that stuff," Yusuke laughed at the blush on Hiei's face, but didn't noticed the gleam in his eyes that was perfectly sparkling.

"Well. Neither did I. I've never been. . . drunk before," Yusuke barely noticed the pause that Hiei took when he went to say 'drunk'.

"Understandable. Not many people like drinking at all."

"Do you like drinking?"

"No. Not after being raised by my mom."

"Hmm," and the conversation was over, as quickly as it had started. Yusuke knew mothers were a touchy subject with the little demon. And understood it. A drunk mom was liking not having a mom at all. More like having a big baby to babysit. So, the subject was not an often one for the half human either.

"I'm going to go clean. You know where my apartment is. Why don't you head there after your. . ." Yusuke paused, and Hiei filled in with the word 'mission', and then the half human continued, " Yes. After that. Then I'll be there and we can. . . hang out." The fire demon nodded his head to this, before reaching out with his arms. At the first touch of Hiei's embrace, Yusuke knew what Hiei was trying to do and decided to try and enjoy it. It was hard to enjoy a goodbye hug. Even when you knew you would see the person that afternoon.

As soon as the hug was started, it was over. Hiei was jumping out the sliding doors and Yusuke was heading for the dojo area.

* * *

"Thanks for helping. I would have understood if you would have blown me off. You know, since I wouldn't turn the music down," Yusuke gave a sheepish smile to the red head and then looked back down to the nearly seeable ground. He reached down and picked up the empty sake bottle and grinned. 'I should keep this bottle,' but as quickly as he had thought it, the half human had thrown it away. 

"Well. I was planning on leaving you. But I just had to know something. How in the world did you get Hiei into your bed?" Amusement was cleary noticable in the fox's voice. Yusuke's grin grew, as he thought the events over. 'This party was a great idea,' he then stood up straight and watched as Kurama did the same. He still couldn't believe that the whole 'have party and get together with Hiei' plan had worked.

Both stared at each other for a few seconds. Before Yusuke answered.

"He was drunk. So I took him to my old room. . . and things worked out from there," Brown eyes watered, as Yusuke went on, "Kurama you should have heard him. He could barely talk right." While laughing, the half human bent back over and continued to pick up trash. The red head continued to stand there.

This went on for some time. Until Yusuke finally noticed Kurama staring at him like he was a moron.

"What?" Yusuke questioned. Not liking the seriousness that was with the 'moron' look. Green eyes blinked, before Kurama bothered to answer.

"Yusuke. Full demons, like Hiei, can't get drunk. They'd have to be really weak to get drunk. . . and we both know Hiei is not weak," Kurama turned his eyes away from Yusuke and then went back to picking up trash.

Yusuke now stood straight and still. Watching Kurama gather the last of the trash. All the while, thinking about how he'd been hoodwinked.

* * *

I was planning on not updating any of the stories again-- until next month that is. But since I will be busy on the weekends as well. I knew I had to take my chance. So, while I was thinking about this Thursday, when I leave to go to more meetings. I suddenly thought about how some co-workers were wanting to go to a bar the last night we are there. The bar, with the drinking and the partying, made me think of a little story plot.

And with that! This story was born! And I knew I had to post it. This will leave you all with something, of mine anyway, to read while I'm gone.

So. . . please review and tell me what you thought. I like to know what everyone thought about it. Whether it's good thoughts or bad thoughts!

I hope you all enjoyed reading this little one-shot!

Thanks for reading!

_**-Ssa**_


	4. Conversations

Disclaimer: I do not own Yuyuhakusho or anything related to it. You all know this. If I did. Well... I don't think I would be on here. I'd be somewhere enjoying my money : )

Big thanks to my reviewers:

**Ladysile**

**Happydemonhobo**

**Sesshy's numba 1 girl**

**Means alot** **that _you reviewed_ the stories!** **Makes me happy**!

_Thanks for reading!_

* * *

" I love you." These were tough words to say. Even when they were true. It was even harder, for some unknown reason, for a certain red head and a certain red eyed demon. 

"I love you more." Hiei spoke without even thinking it over. It had become a little easier, but there was always a few seconds pause between each others words. Even though it had been some years since they had first admitted their feelings.

"No. I love you times two."

"What?" Confused garnet eyes glanced over the fox seating next to him. Kurama pretended not to see him and kept on watching the sun rise.

"Math. I took you love and times it by two to show how much I love you. Get it?"

"I love you times three."

"Times four."

"Does it count if you don't say 'I love you'?"

"Hmm...," A hand was raised to rub the chin belonging to the green eyed boy. "you have a point. I love you times four."

"I love you times five."

"I love you times infinity."

Another confused look and the fox couldn't help but smile. This was looking like an easy battle to win.

"Infinity means it keeps going on. Or something like that. Get it?"

"I love you times inifinity times two."

It seemed Hiei was catching on. This meant it was time to throw another loop in the battle.

"I love you times infinity squared."

This time Hiei didn't even bother to change his expression. He knew Kurama had done this purposefully to gain the upper hand on him.

"It's where you take the love and times it by itself. Get it?" Boy was that getting annoying for Hiei.

"I simply love you more."

Kurama's mouth hung open. He had not planned on that. He wasn't even sure what the fire demon meant by it.

"Simple?"

"No. Simply. It always tops everything. No math and no nothing. Just more."

The fox could see what Hiei had meant when he had said 'simply'.

"Damn."

"Damn what?"

"Damn you and your simplicity." But, Hiei knew he wasn't really being damned, since a certain smile was adoring the face of his beloved. Forest eyes met the blazing fire eyes of Hiei. Neither said anything, as Hiei climbed into Kurama's lap to be snuggled. 'Hiei, you might have won this battle. But I will win the next one.'

- - - - - - -

After this battle it became a weekly tradition to come ever Saturday and watch the sun rise. All while trying to win the battle of love. Little knowing that love was one battle that hardly was won by one person.

"If to love is to love, and to love is to hate, and to hate to be forgotten, and to be forgotten is to be loved. Which would you want?"

Another one that somehow made little sense, yet Hiei seemed to know where Kurama was pulling this from. The question was, 'What was the answer Kurama was trying to trick out of him?'

"To be wanted."

"What?"

"Hn. If all of that is true. I would merely want to be wanted."

Again Kurama shook his head. It seemed Hiei just could never be stumped by anything.

"Can we snuggle now?" Red eyes looked over Kurama. Silently asking their own question. When attacked by both the fox found himself unable to resist the little demon. A simple 'sure' was uttered and Hiei flew into the half human's arms. A small kiss was placed on the fire demon's forehead, before Kurama pulled him close to his chest.

Hiei patiently listened to the fox's heart beat. **Bum-bump**. **Bum-bump**. At times it would slow and, whenever Hiei moved his lower body, would speed up. When red eyes looked up they could always see that Kurama was struggling to find a way to prove how much he loved Hiei.

Suddenly, a smirk laced itself into green eyes, before appearing on the fox's face.

"I win."

"Hmm?" Hiei mumbled. Not sure that he had heard Kurama right.

"I win. I love you more."

"Fox, we've gone over this. You haven't won today."

"I win. Because My love for you is so strong there are no words that can describe it."

Hiei looked up to sparkling emerald eyes. The little demon smiled and placed his head back over Kurama's heart.

"Okay. You win."

Little did Kurama know; that if he ever had that look in his eyes. . . he could always win against Hiei.

* * *

Wells... What do you think? 

For something that came out of no where... was it good?

Sorry for it to have been two months before I finally posted this. I'm just growing lazy. ; ).

Anyway, hope you enjoyed!

**_-Ssa_**


End file.
